Angel wings
by RainyKat
Summary: Johanna, was a girl with many names. Left in hell for 15 years, she is discovered by Nova, a outcasted angel. Their story holds many ups and downs, but will they make it through all of it? M for cussing and romantic (Sexy Fun time) scenes later on.
1. Prologue

_**Darkness.**_  
That was all he could see. Of course, angels in hell should be used to that. Nova was used to being alone, until he met Johanna.  
Nova was an angel cast from heaven like old newspaper. His love for humans, his fascination for their ways, had gotten him hunted by his own brethren. The younger of 3, his life was literally a living hell. They eventually caught him and threw him down here. He had injured his wing and not been able to fly back, and by the time it healed, he had gotten accustomed to loneliness. He started preferring it to Angel or Human contact and spent his days scouting out hell, looking for demons, or possibly a human sent for crimes.  
But Johanna was different. She seemed too experienced to be new, and too nice to be violent. He stumbled across her during one of my rounds. He silently landed and folded his wings in before approaching. She was even better up close. Shoulder length brown hair, and gray eyes, and a ragged leather jacket over a torn up ACDC shirt. She instantly turned defensive and draw a dagger from her sleeve, coming at Nova with recklessness to match her wild eyes. He put his hand up, knocking the dagger aside. Fear flashed in her gray eyes for a moment before she spoke. "Who the Hell are you." She spoke tersely, standing in the most defensive position she could. Nova looked her in the eyes before breaking down, laughing. She seemed offended. "What, like to laugh at your prey before you eat them? Well I've got news for you, Demon, I'm not to be eaten." He stopped laughing, and looked up, his red eyes meeting gray ones. "Do I look like a demon?" He exclaimed, faking a hurt look. She rolled her eyes. "Then you are god, bite me."  
"Not that I don't like being called god, but I'm an angel of the lo-, I'm an angel." Nova finished, remembering his family disowned him. "And you look as if you've gotten yourself into a sticky situation here. what's your story, Princess." He spoke and sat down, lifting her head so her eyes met his. She moved away and started talking. "I don't know. I've been here for…about 15 years." She said, counting on her fingers. "And all I know is I have a hankering for a damn cheese burger." She smirked and Nova shook his head, offering her a hand. "Well today, I'm your prince charming. And you don't have to kiss me. You want a ride, up there?" He said, pointing to the over world.  
"Are you kidding me! Yes! I want a way out of this hell hole! Literally!" She exclaimed, breaking into a laughing fit. He merely chuckled. "Stand back." Nova said and unfolded his wings. They used to be the envy of heaven. About a 15 foot span, they were a deep shimmering black with multiple golden feathers scattered all around. Johanna stared in amazement as He flexed his shoulders, causing the wings to bob around. "They are…Beautiful." She said and Nova nodded in thanks. "I know." He said cheekily and held out his hand to her. She hesitated briefly, but didn't let it show in her face as she grabbed his hand. "Prepare yourself." Nova said and flew up, carrying her bridal style to the over world. In a bright flash of light they were in a dirty alley way. Johanna got out of his arms and brushed off her jeans. "Thank you." She started, but her growling stomach interrupted her. Nova chuckled. "A bit hungry I suppose? I recall something about a hankering for burgers? Come on, I know just the spot." He exclaimed and lead, Johanna soon following in suit. When they got there, Nova sat at a booth and laced his fingers. "So, I just saved you from hell. I deserve to know your name." Nova said and smirked. Johanna sighed and spoke whilst looking at the menu. "I'm Johanna Winchester, last time I checked." She said, and He flinched at the mention of her last name. "What's wrong?" She asked, and Nova shook his head, clearing it of thoughts. "Nothing. I'm Nova. Nice to meet you, Johanna." He spoke, holding out his hand. As they shook hands, a young waitress appeared, and looked hopefully at Nova. He waved her off, leaving her looking disappointed and ordered drinks for them. "I'll take a water and she'll like," He ended as Johanna spoke her order. The waitress nodded and glared daggers at Nova as she walked off.  
"What was that about?" Johanna asked, cocking her head. Nova just shook his. "Well, in the over world, I'm considered, well, as you humans call it, Hot." He exclaimed as Johanna gave him a once over. Sure, his teeth were straight and sparkling white, and his light blond hair was cute and scraggly, but was he really cute? Johanna was thinking as a different waitress came over with Johanna's coke and Nova's water. "What would you like, honey?" She asked, addressing Johanna. "Anything with salt." She said curtly and nodded at Nova. He sighed and looked up, red eyes seeming menacing. "3 burgers, 2 large fries, and 1 strawberry milkshake." He offered and the waitress stepped away to process their order. "That's a lot of food." Johanna exclaimed, looking at his slim and muscular body. "My vessel needs substance." He offered with a shrug. She started asking what I vessel was when their food came out, signaling the conversation was over. They both dug into their meal, not knowing what was in store for them.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**___  
Nova finished his burgers first and waited patiently for Johanna to finish hers. He stared out the window until Johanna snapped him out of space. "Hey…Nova…Angel…Pretty Boy!" She exclaimed, waving her hand in front of his face. Nova broke out of his thoughts and cocked his head. "Pretty boy?" He asked. Johanna flushed and answer, "I was trying to get your attention. Anyway, let's get going." She said and put money on the tab. Nova grabbed it and handed it back to her. He then placed a weird bronze coin on the bill that morphed into exact change. He grabbed her arm and basically dragged her out the door. Once outside, she yanked her arm back. "What was that about?" Nova smirked and spoke finally after they started walking on 6th avenue. "They normally don't like it when it turns back into a weird coin." He stated, winking at her. Suddenly he pulled her into an alleyway.  
"Johanna, do you trust me?" Nova asked, cocking his head. Johanna stopped smiling and replied, "As much as I can trust an angel who just rose me up from hell." Nova nods and his red eyes meet gray. "Then prepare yourself. He closes the distance between him and…"Boop." Johanna is warped to a strange looking room, and lands on top of a strange looking man with short brown hair and tons of leather on. Next to the man, another similar looking male with long hair stood, astonished. Johanna was still questioning what happened when Nova appeared. "Oh, Hi Johanna. How are you-" He started, smirking but was cut off when the long haired one hurled a dagger at him. It caught him in the chest and he was sent sprawling, blood pooling around him. Johanna struggled, but the man she landed on held her back. "It's ok, We've got you know. What happened?" He exclaimed and Johanna pushed him away. "What happened is you just killed my friend, you bitch!" She yelled, kicking the long haired one in the shin.  
"Hey! We just saved your life!" He yelled, clutching his shin. The other approached and held out his hand. "I'm Dean, and he's Sam. Did that fiend do anything to you?" He said, questioning her sanity. "Yes, he raised me from hell and bought me lunch, and you killed him!" Johanna yelled, her voice cracking. Suddenly she hears a groan and looks behind her. The bloody shape of Nova rises up and pulls the dagger out of his chest, dropping it at Sam's feet. "I believe, This is yours." He panted as the wound closed up and Johanna ran to support him.  
Dean looked dumbfounded. "So…He didn't kidnap and rape you?" He asked, as if she was lying. Johanna looked at them, horrified. "No! He…He saved me." Sam sighed and rubbed his shin. "Killer kick you have there." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Johanna scowled. "And I'll kick you again if you hurt either of us." She finished, spitting out the word hurt. Nova sighed and started talking. "Dean, Sam. This is Johanna. Johanna Winchester. Been in hell for about 15 years. Loves salt, and demons are drawn to her. Welcome to being a big brother." He popped his neck and frowned. "I just wanted to make sure she was safe before I return. I must be going now." He starting extending his wings, but Johanna stopped him. "You at least have to stay to rest. You got stabbed and it's the least I could do." When Dean and Sam started protesting, she silenced them with one glare. The Winchester glare. She was definitely their sister. Johanna grabbed his hand and led him around the house, oddly knowing where to go as if she'd been there before. Strange. "Come on, let's get you cleaned." She said softly. Nova looked over his shoulder and smirked at the 2 brothers. They both gave him the 'Touch my sister and you will die' look and he shrugged, only caring about being around people again. He followed Johanna to the bathroom and sat on the toilet as she wetted a wash cloth. "Thank you. For everything." Johanna said after a few minutes silence. Nova nodded and replied, "It's my job. It was my job." He corrected and Johanna knew it would be a story for another day.  
She cleaned off the dirt and grime from his face, only pausing to look into his deep red eyes. Brushing his blond hair aside, she leaned forward, capturing his lips in the moment. After some hesitation, Nova responded strongly, dominating the situation. He stood and pressed his mouth against hers passionately and pushed her against the wall. Suddenly, a big thump can be heard and they both jump apart, Johanna against the door, and Nova falls into the bathtub, hitting his head. "God dammit! Who drops a TV?" Dean can be heard yelling and Johanna nervously laughs. Nova smirks and rubs his head. Johanna leans forward and whispers into Nova's ear. "I'll thank you more with time." And walks out. Nova sits there for a second, dumbfounded and laughs softly. He knows his heart was captured the moment he saw her.

_**/Oh hai! Sorry for my stupidity! Epilogue on the first chapter uploaded was supposed to be Prologue. Sorry! And Thanks to my friend Scooby for letting my use he OC Johanna! Loves and kisses, ~Rainy/**_


End file.
